Jhornagon D. Lightpath I
(( As one can notice, Jhorn's been changed quite a bit. Hope y'all enjoy. )) Currently Prior to his death, Jhorn lead the 226th Regiment, fighting against the Iron Horde within Draenor, before his death during the War against the Iron Horde, where his comrade Admiral Ranets Daggerfang succeeded his leadership. History (( Coming soon! )) Young Years When Jhorn was a child, his father trained him to the extreme. Hard days he trained with a sword. Under Tanavar's training, Jhornagon developed into the man he is today. The 117th Division Jhornagon sat on a lamp-post in front of the Pig n' Whistle one day, and had a conversation with a Draenei named Calidian. Calidian changed his mind about the Army, and he pledged service to the amber-equipped Draenei. The half-orc didn't stay amongst the group for long though, he had recently been accepted to the First Regiment... Bleeding the Mountain Jhornagon attended a bit of the Bleeding the Mountain. From the stories he had recently been told, it was a stale and boring war. The First Regiment After enlisting for the First Regiment, Jhorn continued his work as a soldier of the Alliance. Yet he soon found himself needing a break, and resigned. The 226th Regiment Just over a month after Jhornagon left the First Regiment, he found his Aunt. She was one of the last surviving members of the 226th Regiment, and still lead those few as Marshal. The same way she did years ago when the Regiment suddenly disappeared. He ended up joining the regiment, and she welcomed him as Lieutenant. That put him at second in command. The Iron Horde Jhornagon faced the Iron Horde with two Katannas in hand, but his Aunt didn't see it that way. When they came, she fell to the ground and went into a heart-attack at the idea of another Orcish invasion, or that is what it seemed like. The marshal was taken to the Medic's officer immediately, and word was she wouldn't make it. That fell the leadership of an entire regiment, to Jhornagon. Holding one fist to his chest, he saluted the marshal as she fell out of life. His courage given further, he turned to the few left and began work. In less than 2 weeks later, they were increasing rapidly in numbers and strength. Now they had to face the Iron Horde. The Regiment was there when they stormed the Dark Portal and destroyed it once and for all, that brought Jhornagon leading them. Appearance (( Coming soon! )) 'Physical Body' Jhornagon's physical body. Basic Description * Strong body, shown to have been working out for hours on end. * Armored to the bone. * Stone shackles strap his hair. * Brown hair, yellow eyes. * Many weapons found around him. * Look of authority. Tattoos and Extras 'Items' Jhornagon's items he'd be holding, from armor and weapons to others. 'Armor' *'Uniform' - Jhornagon wears the standard Uniform of the 226th Regiment. 'Arms' Jhornagon is heavily armed when it comes to weapons. *'Boot Knife' - Jhornagon hides a Boot Knife inside his left boot in case of emergencies. This weapon is used when up-close when he needs swift action. This is also useful when he is down-low and cannot use his Bastard Sword, or when he is disarmed and has no other weapon to use. *'Long Sword '- Jhornagon carries his long-sword with him at all times. It's engraved with the word 'Bloodstorm' above it's hilt (Going onto the blade) and has a strong, fire-made, look to it. The silver is shiny as if it were sharpened often and brought into battle in most cases. The sword has gold wrapping the hilt, the cross guard, and parts of it's scabbard. This weapon is obviously a strong item, as it seems, and a target for thieves.' Bastard Sword' - Jhorn holds a Bastard Sword on him at all times. It's handle is wrapped in brown leather, and the butt is an emerald. The blade goes up as a double-edged two handed weapon, strong enough to be held by an Infantry and light enough to be held on a steed. *'Throwing Knives' - Jhornagon has seven throwing knives attatched to the back of his belt at all times. They are small, only 6 inches tall, and sharp. The man could easily reach back, pull, and than throw in seconds for a quick attack. *'Short Sword' - Jhorn's short sword is at his right hip, hanging inside a brown leather sheath. The handle is of cold steel, and the butt is made of fool's gold; the tip of the sheath is also this way. The blade itself is a double-edged shortsword, a basic weapon for melee combat. It is light and most likely easy to snap against a harder weapon, but one can never be sure. Loot Table Five items that would be found on Jhornagon's corpse if he were to die in battle. * Badge - A golden badge carved to look like a lion with the words 'Jhornagon Derik Lightpath' on the upper middle, and 'Marshal' under them. * Jhornagon's Long-Sword (See above) * Chopper Keys - One could not find a chopper to use them in anywhere in Azeroth. Only tinkers and engineers of Elven kind would know how to work them. * Shackles - Used to cuff a criminal. * A small picture - It seems to be a picture of a half-elven man. Those who knew him could recognize it as Jhornagon's father; Tanavar. Demeanor (( Coming soon! )) Personality Beliefs Jhorn believes in the Holy Light Abilities Jhornagon can do very few abilities, to the fact he is a warrior. Companions Jhorn has a few companions and pets that sometimes can be found with him. Zip Zip is a Red Whelpling that can sometimes be found with Jhorn. He doesn't tell anyone the history of the whelp, and keeps to himself when it is around him. Mounts (( Coming soon! )) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warriors Category:Footmen Category:Soldiers Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Argent Dawn Category:Crusaders of Wrynn Category:117th Division Category:The First Regiment Category:House of Lightpath Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Cult of the Forgotten Shadow Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:The 226th Naval Infantry Category:Deceased Category:Stormwindian